


layers & laying down

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: working at a diner can be really exhausting, even if, or maybe because you have nice company





	layers & laying down

"Oh my God, everything hurts, how does your Mom do it every day?"  
  
"She's used to it..."  
  
"Used? Urgh, my feet hurt so badly."

"Just take your shoes off."

Rachel kicked her boots to the end of the room and dropped on her bed, right next to Chloe, she felt heavy like a sack of potatoes, wiggling her toes.

  
"Owwww... does your back ache too?"

"Hella"

"How has your Mom been able to keep it up for almost two decades now?"

"She got used to it."

"Pfft, used my ass... and that was only the evening shift. Chloe, my back hurts so much."

"Just take your shirt off."

Rachel glanced over, nice try Miss Price, but... actually a good idea, she was overheated and exhausted as fuck, she crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her blue uniform shirt, pulling it over her head. Rachel's skin felt hot and sticky, she could feel sweat streaming down between her breasts and thought of wringing out her bra for a moment.   
  


Chloe meanwhile had closed her eyes and looked like she was about to drift away.

Sometimes, they'd argue, on whom the pressure was harder, Chloe had chosen for herself, to stay in the kitchen, to cook, clean, organize, stack the pantry and keep inventory, especially because she really tried to avoid any interaction with customers, like the one she had with a fisherman, tapping Rachel's ass, who was mostly up front, seating people, serving, taking orders, re-filling, sometimes entertaining, but most importantly, always keeping a smile on her face. It took Rachel all the convincing and pleading with Joyce, that it was an accident and Chloe had just slipped and unfortunately spilled freshly brewed coffee on said fisherman.

  
"I always loved the smell of a good juicy burger... but I made 266 patties today. 266... I'm so done. Now the sight of buns makes me literally gag", mumbled Chloe through closed eye lids.

"You know, what makes me gag?", asked Rachel. "Toddlers, running up and down the diner, jumping out of a booth, right in front of me, right into my legs, while I'm carrying hot food. Aren't there leaches for children? Is it babaric to tie your kid onto it's chair?" Chloe snorted. "KEVIN!, shut the fuck up, Mom is trying to have breakfast and the waitress is about to have a nervous breakdown."

"Exactly", laughed Rachel, loving Chloe's annoyed parent impression. "And then they tip you like shit. Thanks for nothing."

"At least you get tipped. I'm back there, invisible in the safety zone."

"True."

Rachel unzipped her pants, pulled them down, she was happy, only the polo shirts with name tags were mandatory, walking around in a short skirt in the diner with all it's different people, a lot of them classmates and even teachers, yikes, no thank you, but Chloe... she would look super hot in a mini skirt, maybe a little ripped on the side, mmh... nah, hell would freeze over, before that girl would put on a skirt, just daydreaming... she was hot either way, especially right now, did she even know that? Was she posing? No, just stretched out on the bed, naturally beautiful, her eye lashes long and fluttering like butterfly wings, exhausted after hard work all day. 

  
Rachel was so fortunate, she could still do whatever she wanted, achieve everything she had planned for herself, going to school and jobbing a couple of hours on week days, whilst Chloe was a prisoner, shifting her ass off. It would be rewarded though, just a couple more months, maybe a year, then they'd bail to L.A., Chloe would be right there with her, all the way baby, all the way.

  
Chloe's head was now turned to the side, her chest moved up and down slowly, taking deep breaths, Rachel bend over her, studying her face, how cute she looked, when she was sleeping, even smiling a little.

Right when she kissed Chloe's forhead, Rachel's phone buzzed and she quickly jumped up, and got it out of the pants pocket on the floor.

Her appointment tomorrow was cancelled. Her hair dresser was pregnant and not feeling well.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!", yelled Rachel, after hanging up, throwing her phone through the room.

"Mmh", Chloe sighed, rubbing her eyes, "what's the matter?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, but Jessica can't cut my hair anymore, they just told me and I don't trust anyone else to do it."

"I can cut your hair."

"I made that fucking appointment weeks ago, I need a trim and I was thinking about getting layers. I am pissed. For fucks sake!" 

"Hello, Rachel, did you hear me? I can cut your hair."

"Uhm..."

"What?"

"It's just... well... you know, I love your hair, I do... but I also want mine to look a very specific way... and like your's is a little... it's like... a little..."

"A little what? I can cut hair!"

"Uneven, maybe?"

"Bitch, I said, I can cut hair!"

Rachel took a long hard look at Chloe, then swallowed. She trusted her after all. There was no reason, not to trust Chloe, except when it was about money... or rational decision making... or borrowing a nail file... urgh, to hell with it.

"Of course you can. I'd be honored."

Chloe got up, then crouched down in front of Rachel, running her fingers through strands of gold. Their faces inches apart from one another. "Do you want me to do it now?"

Rachel swallowed again, it was so easy losing herself in Chloe's ocean blue eyes, when the girl's fingertips were brushing against her scalp like this. She could feel her face turning red. "Sure... but it's all greasy... do you want me to go wash it first?"

Chloe pulled Rachel's hair into a tight ponytail and held it in place behind the girl's head with one hand, opening Rachel's bra with the other.  
With a warm smile on her face, that turned into a soft quick kiss, she whispered "I can do that too."


End file.
